Hunters, photographers, bird watchers, etc. often desire or have a need to remain hidden from view of wildlife they are observing or pursuing. Although permanent blinds or shelters have been used for this purpose, the lack of adjustability of the structures is a significant disadvantage.
The blinds are often placed on rough terrain. The manufacturer does not know whether the occupant will be looking up a hill or down in a valley from inside the blind. The manufacturer does not know the height of the occupant's chair or if they are even using one. Moreover, the blind may be placed on ground so rough that the blind rests at an angle. All these factors impact the proper location of the window(s). That is, the location of the occupant's eyes inside the blind and the area to be observed outside the blind need to be in a direct line passing through the window.
In the past, windows have been made large, which has an additional drawback. Game can generally see in the window that the occupant looks out. For the occupant to be truly hidden, the window gap needs to be able to remain small, while in position for observation.
Game typically moves on game trails. The game tends to follow a known path and crosses expected locations. Not all of these locations are ideal for shooting either a camera or a weapon. The hunter may not need or want windows in locations from which the game is unreachable. In some locations, the game may come from any direction and other times not. However, present blinds lack the ability to laterally enlarge or shrink the window such that it can circumscribe the blind or only provide one small peak hole.
An example of the shortcomings in the prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,680, which describes a ground tent having four sides and a top, with a plurality of poles having a spring-biased foot subassembly supporting a fabric cover. Such a structure is not practical for use as a blind and it is time-consuming to set up when needed. This tent does not have a variable slot for observation of game through which the hunter may extend a rifle and shoot the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,505 describes a portable and collapsible tent having four walls, a floor and a dome ceiling. This structure is not suitable for use as a blind. This tent does not have a variable slot for observation of game through which the hunter may extend a rifle and shoot the game.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,312 and 3,941,140 describes a foldable free-standing tent having end walls, a floor and side walls which slope upwardly to a peak. This structure is cumbersome to set up and is not suitable as a blind. This tent does not have a variable slot for observation of game through which the hunter may extend a rifle and shoot the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,235 describes a portable shelter which is sphere-shaped and requires several supporting poles or rods. It is cumbersome to set up and take down and would not be suitable for use as a blind in the field. This portable shelter does not have a variable slot for observation of game through which the hunter may extend a rifle and shoot the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,809 describes a van tent, i.e., a tent-like extension for attachment to the rear of a van. This structure is useful as a shelter for workmen who require easy access to their van for tools and materials and who do not desire to go out into the elements while working. This structure is not at all suitable as a temporary blind in the field because it requires a van to support it. This tent does not have a variable slot for observation of game through which the hunter may extend a rifle and shoot the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,338 describes a portable blind including an integral fabric forming four walls and top in what is typically referred as a pop-up construction. This blind has four resilient and flexible legs. The blind has at least one window including a flap movable between an open and a closed position. The blind also has a door that may be moved between an open and a closed position. This blind does not have a variable slot for observation of game through which the hunter may extend a rifle and shoot the game.
There has not heretofore been provided a light-weight, portable, easily collapsible blind or shelter having the combined features of the present invention. What is needed is a portable blind designed for easy set-up with variable windows that may be adjusted to the desired height at the bottom edge and desired height at the upper edge, thus allowing the window itself to be vertically moved to a preferred location with adjustability of the size of the window gap. Desirably, the window should be adapted to circumscribe the blind and be openable in any select portions thereof, while allowing other portions to remain closed.